


If Anything Is Possible

by kumatt



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Link is Ambitious, M/M, Size Kink, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumatt/pseuds/kumatt
Summary: This is already so good. The sun is setting. His prince is eating his ass. He’s done everything in the world he’s been tasked with, save the one last thing. Tomorrow he goes to the castle, finds Ganon, and kills him.Or dies. Again. With no salvation. No third chance.Link forms his hands into fists. No. Tomorrow he will kill Ganon. And tonight he will get laid by his prince. Finally. Properly.





	If Anything Is Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Look. Sometimes you need to write about some ridiculous Sidlink butt sex.
> 
> Thanks to [Kearatheshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kearatheshadow/pseuds/Kearatheshadow) for the good feedback!

Link walks with purpose down the main promenade of Zora’s Domain. He climbs the stairs to the royal court. The massive king smirks at him. Link ignores him. There at the balcony, looking out, is Sidon. He turns and smiles as Link approaches.

“Ah, my love,” says Sidon. “To what do I owe the pleasure of-”

Link grabs him by his hand. Large and strong, with skin that should be rough, but somehow feels soft. A velvet glove over iron muscle.

Link pulls. Sidon looks puzzled. Link pulls harder, and Sidon stumbles forward. Link drags him down the stairs. “My- my love, what a wonderful surprise, but where are we going?”

Link turns as he’s walking and smiles. Sidon makes a puzzled “oh” with his mouth, but his eyes are keen.

They travel for a day and a night. Stopping to eat fresh caught fish and sticky rice. When they reach the borders of Zora’s Domain, Sidon protests that he can’t abandon his people. Link rolls his eyes so masterfully that Sidon’s mouth snaps shut and nothing more is said on the matter.

On the morning of their first day on the road, Link wakes in Sidon’s embrace. They’re leaning against a tree on a low hill. They’d had a long night making it across Hyrule Field. In his first days back he would never have dreamed of crossing that field, lousy with Guardians, but now he’s been everywhere, and done everything. Almost everything.

Link looks up and sees Sidon’s curious face looking down on him. The gentle predator with the teeth for smiling.

“Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?”

In answer, Link springs to his feet, and grabs Sidon’s hand once again and tugs Sidon forward. 

“My darling. I love how bold you’ve become. I wish I knew what had gotten into you.” Link’s eyes widen and his smile grows mischievous. He walks faster, nearly skipping into a run.

They trek through valleys and then into mountains on their second day. They climb higher. They pass through snowy fields. Then into frigid rocky mountain air. Finally, with the sun low in the sky, they round a corner on the narrow path they’re following and Link bolts forward.

He stands triumphant with his arms wide, waiting for Sidon to catch up and see.

“A hot spring?”

Link nods goofily. Sidon looks confused.

“It’s a wonderful find, Link, but I must admit I’m a little perplexed. There are equally pleasant hot springs much closer to home, as I’m sure you know. They’re quite popular.”

In answer, Link waves away the idea and gestures around him, willing Sidon to see what makes this place so perfect.

“What? The view? It is exotic, but…”

Link pulls off his tunic. The wind nips at his skin, but the circlet on his head radiates a safe warmth through him. He looks impatiently at Sidon.

“Oh,” says Sidon slowly. “You want-” Link grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him down into a kiss. “-privacy.”

Sidon smiles very toothily while Link shucks off his boots and trousers. He takes a step into the hot spring. The enveloping warmth draws him in further.

At the edge of the pool, Sidon is staring at Link, puzzling through something. A thought occurs to him and he begins removing his adornments. He sets them down in a neat pile and then poses, arms at his hips. “There!” he proclaims. “Nude! Right?”

Link grins, and would belly laugh if he could. He runs his hands through his hair in exasperated delight. What a goofball.

Link steps backward into the hot, soothing water, and lures Sidon forward with his eyes. He backs up into the deepest parts of the pool. Feels the prickling heat penetrate to his bones. Even out far enough where he needs to tread water, with just his head above the surface, he never breaks his gaze. 

Sidon lets out a low, lustful sound. He strides to the water’s edge and slips in silently. A moment later he surfaces face-to-face with Link, eyes intent.

Link bares his teeth, feeling the animal response within him. He wraps his legs around Sidon’s chest, grapples him by the neck and kisses him. Reckless. Passionate. The troubles of the world were unavoidable while they journeyed, but now nothing can compete with his prince.

Sidon pulls them both underwater. Link’s ready for this. Breath out through the nose, eyes closed. Look with touch and sound, wait for “up” to reassert itself. He clings tightly to Sidon and smiles, chin on Sidon’s shoulder. Sidon spins them around each other, twist sideways and comes up on his back, with Link still clutching him around his chest.

Link spreads his hands across Sidon’s chest. He feels the deep rise and fall of Sidon’s breath. Steam lick off of him in the chill breeze.

“Your hair is longer,” says Sidon. “I like it.”

In all Link’s life, everything has gone unsaid. In this moment between them, more than ever, Link needs Sidon to know how he feels. To understand why Link is doing what he’s doing.

Sidon’s staring. That deep, curious stare. Link shakes the gravity from his head, smirks at Sidon and gives him a quick kiss. No point pantomiming love. Better to love and make love. He rubs his hands in circles on Sidon’s muscles. The Link-sign signaling that more touching is coming.

Link throws one leg over and spins around, mounting Sidon backwards. His twin cocks face Link, exposed and growing. Link splays himself flat against Sidon’s belly and starts to stroke them. One with each hand. They respond almost immediately. Flushing and swelling. Link tries to pull himself further down to maybe squeeze the two between his arms, but he feels his hips seized by two massive hands and instead he’s pulled back. His bare ass proud in the evening air. Then he feels the wet, probing heat of Sidon’s tongue run up from his balls to his hole. He lets out a sigh and lays his face on Sidon’s skin, surrendering.

Sidon hums slowly, contentedly to himself, and licks up and down Link’s crack two more times. Link shivers in his grasp.

“More?” asks Sidon.

Link pulls his head up just long enough to give a couple of frantic nods.

Link feels Sidon’s tongue back at his hole. The fine tip of it probes, very faintly at first. The strange Zora saliva easing the way. Sidon flicks back and forth, triggering rhythmic groans. Then the tip probes a little more, wiggles in just a little.

Link responds. He lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding in one long sigh, and rides his ass up to Sidon’s face, pushing. The tongue goes deeper. Sidon hums more deeply, more happily, and flexes his tongue, pushing back and forth. Licking Link from the inside.

Sidon explores Link’s hole with delight. Like it’s a new discovery to him every time he does it. Link writhes through the waves of pleasure. All the while, Link gives Sidon’s cocks as much attention as he can, rubbing them with his outstretched hands, watching them twitch in response.

This is already so good. The sun is setting. His prince is eating his ass. He’s done everything in the world he’s been tasked with, save the one last thing. Tomorrow he goes to the castle, finds Ganon, and kills him.

Or dies. Again. With no salvation. No third chance.

Link forms his hands into fists. No. Tomorrow he will kill Ganon. And tonight he will get laid by his prince. Finally. Properly.

Link slides off Sidon and scrabbles to the edge of the pool where he left his things.

“Oh dear,” says Sidon. “Too much? I’m very sorry if I- are you eating?”

Link turns and looks guiltily at Sidon. All he can do is hold up one finger while he chews. The dried fruit smells too strongly, but it has special properties. Link has searched all over and this mixture grants more vitality than anything else. He can feel it rush through him from head to toe.

“I’m afraid I really do not understand. Perhaps I should make some other Hylian friends. Maybe this is normal,” says Sidon, almost to himself. He wades closer to Link. “Link, won’t you come back in? I promise I’ll be gentle.” 

Link looks at Sidon with longing and emphasises his one raised finger. With the other hand he fishes out a small packet wrapped in broad waxy leaves. He lays open the packet on the icy ground, revealing a handful of grilled mushrooms. Link pops them into his mouth one after the other. They’re rich and a little tough, but delicious. These too, are special. Link feels a second wave wash over him, mingling with the first.

When he swallows his last bite Link turns decisively to face Sidon.

“Are you refreshed?”

Link locks eyes with Sidon, reaches one hand up and presses his palm on Sidon’s chest. Sidon hesitates for a moment and then reclines into the shallow water. Link straddles him again. Facing him Sidon, astride those twin cocks.

Link reaches behind him and takes hold of the smaller cock. He feels it firm up again in his grasp. Link maneuvers himself until he finds his entrance with the tip, wiggles his ass against it, feels its pressure.

Sidon has said nothing. He smiles tentatively. An unusual expression for him. “Are you sure?”

In response, Link eases himself onto Sidon. He is opened. He feels the rich heat inside him. The pressure. The tension. On a normal day, this is usually too much. But not today. Today, and especially for the next little while, Link can do anything. He slides down further. Bit by bit. The smaller cock inches up inside him while the larger cock larger cock presses up against his back. Sidon’s face feeds back into Link’s pleasure. The power he has to give a feeling like that.

Link settles himself onto the base of the cock and lets himself take a couple breathes. Sidon’s eyes are closed. He opens them. 

“You, ah… my goodness, Link. Ah!”

Link starts inching himself up and down.

“My goodness you- ah- we must be careful.”

Link shakes his head no. This is the point. 

He slides off Sidon’s cock, reaches back and pulls its larger twin up against it. He starts to slide onto the two of them together.

“Link!” says Sidon. “No…”

Link pauses. Lets go. Tries not to show his frustration. Not being able to ask makes it hard to get permission, and finding out late is too late. He looks at Sidon and looks away.

“Link,” says Sidon. “I want this. I want you. I have no other mate. I never have had and never will have another mate. I love you. But you are Hylian. Link, what you want to do could kill you.”

Images flash before Link’s eyes. Being pierced by a lizard’s spear. Being struck on the head by a centaur’s axe. Being punched by a boulder. Falling off a mountain. Link feels a quick rush of rage, but it passes through him and away as he beholds Sidon’s face. The face of regal beauty, showing love and vulnerability. Fear for Link.

Link takes Sidon’s hand and places it on his chest. Link’s heart beats strong and fast. Link’s skin runs almost electric with strength. His breathing is deep and slow, measured with earned confidence.

Sidon nods. He smiles his fangy smile.

In moments broken free of time and reason, Link takes all of Sidon into him. He feels himself unknotted, forcefully rearranged. Nothing seems real. Link grabs at his stomach and feels it swollen. And very real. He clutches at it, feeling strange, primitive contentment kindling in the maelstrom of sensation. He makes his eyes focus, grabs at Sidon’s flanks and pulls himself down. Kaleidoscope patterns blast through his mind. He catches a glimpse of his belly pushed out before him. Impossible. He closes his eyes and feels it with his hand. Feels the shape of it. He knows that shape. The twin might of the prince of the Zora, with Link pulled around them.

Through the madness he sees Sidon looking at him. A flash of worry. But Link is smiling. He nods at Sidon. Willing the understanding into him. He twists his stretched self around its new centre, just the smallest bit. He tugs himself down just a little. Sidon understands. He stops holding back.

In one thrust, he pushes entirely into Link. And comes. It surges in waves. All Link can do is hold on. He feels his own orgasm shaken out of him as his body fills. 

By will alone, Link is unbroken. He does the impossible.

With the last of his strength he pushes himself off of Sidon and slides into the water. Sidon grabs him and cradles him, holding his head above the surface.

“Remarkable,” says Sidon, breathless.

The sun has set. Link looks up at the stars through the mist on the surface of the pool. He feels his body ache in one enveloping, perfectly satisfying wave.

Tomorrow will be easy.


End file.
